Another Perspective
by Butterfly218
Summary: Redfields were never meant to have a normal life. Chris' tale shows the fight a warrior faces, while Claire's history tells the struggles of a survivor. So what's Cher's story?
1. Alice in Wonderland

AN: Hi, everyone! I'm back ^_^ I've been trying real hard to find which writing style would suit me. Would you mind helping me? Please, please read and _REVIEW! _^_^

* * *

For some people, home is where the heart is. For Cher, that could never be more wrong.

Not after the accident.

She hates smelling the same oil used by their father and now by her sister for her motorcycles. She doesn't like the shadows her mother's selected curtains cast whether it was day or night. She doesn't like the creaking noise the stairs make every time someone goes up or down, usually by Chris to annoy Claire and sometimes both of them.

She doesn't want to remember where they all used to sit down and watch TV, whether action, chick flicks, dramas or comedy, how her parents would sit on the sofa with Cher in between, Chris on the rickety stool beside the piano no one ever uses and Claire in front of the coffee table that was beautifully made by their late grandfather.

No. She definitely doesn't want to remember how things or her life used to be. How her mother, father, or Chris used to live there.

That doesn't mean she was willing to leave this place.

* * *

This was just another Saturday, where everyone tries to find something to complain about instead of searching for something to be thankful for. Where everyone curses God for another day they have to live through instead of seeing what a beautiful day it was.

But for the Redfields, it was an important day, Cher's last one in this town. The last she was gonna spend in her old abandoned church, a place where there were no smelly oil, swaying curtains, creaking wood, or things she wanted to forget but would always remember.

Located in the northwest of the cathedral was a tall sycamore accompanied by a pond on the opposite side. Filled with tall wildflowers and grass, the place was a solemn sanctuary for nature-loving souls like Cher. Some parts were still covered with the wood it was built with. Others were already rotting.

So what was a hidden switch and ID reader doing in a cathedral in ruins? This was her safe sanctuary; a place where she could pretend like nothing was wrong and still believe it. Could lies really exist in such a place?

The electronic door has been left open, whether accidental or intentional, for any wandering creature to venture inside and escape outside. It wasn't long before Cher stumbled upon the rabbit hole.

And like little Alice, she fell. Like little Alice, she wandered every path she saw. Like little Alice, she wondered about the secret this place hid.

But she was no Alice and the underground laboratory wasn't Wonderland.

* * *

She expected this to be like any other day. What she didn't expect was that her favorite place had a little parting gift she would like to refund.

* * *

Every step taken was each piece lost. A piece of normality that everyone takes for granted, including Cher. Unaware of what was happening Cher persistently searched for answers with the help of a map she found a while ago and a large dose of perseverance.

Despite being tired of the tapping of her rubber shoes against the white tiles and endless ivory rooms with electronic but open doors, Cher found herself digging even deeper with more effort than she usually exerts with her closet.

The papers were either illegible or too deep to be understood by an average citizen. Ashamed to admit it, all Cher understood was the talk of cells, rebirth, host, viruses, etc. She stored them inside her bag, refusing to categorize something she doesn't understand as something unimportant.

With all the insignias popping up everywhere, from walls, papers, to marks on the floor, any average citizen can deduce that this specific research and underground establishment was conducted and created under the name of Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company. Probably looking for a way to cure cancer, like many other miraculous life-saving medicines they've produced.

It's not like there is anything suspicious around here. Sure, it was underground but that couldn't possibly mean anything, could it? It was probably a safety measure against rival companies that could steal credit. This was still a part of the abandoned church, so nothing was wrong here, right?

_Right?_

**_Wrong. _**

* * *

Cher refused to leave until her urge to search and find was satisfied. For the place to be heavily protected (starting from the complicated ID numbers and passwords to the electronically locked doors for safety measures against intruders which proved to be useless as someone unarmed the entire laboratory), she was sure as hell there would be some sort of secret lying around.

This placed was run by single unnamed person (she examined the main computer). What piqued her interest wasn't the missing white rabbit who left his home and took everything important. Instead, it was his forgotten pocket watch.

_A picture. Faded and old_

Thirteen toddlers were scattered and about in what she guessed was a nursery, playing with toys and blocks. Among the children were two men, one old and grey. Blonde, black, brown, and red hairs. Blue, green, brown, gray and black eyes. Family wasn't what she would describe the people captured in the innocent photo. But something was very wrong...

_The old man's eyes! _They were full of greed, hunger, and something so much more sinister. Too creepy...

It was suspicious to find a picture like this lying around, so she took it. If it was so important, it wouldn't have been left behind. No one would miss it.

Probably.

* * *

Unbelievable.

The century's biggest reveal was hidden underneath an abandoned church. The cliché. Dad would have been laughing. Mom would be amazed. If they were here right now.

It can cure cancer, brain diseases, paralysis. Heck, it could have the ability to heal every disease out there.

Could. Unfortunately, they are yet to find a way on how to split two inseparable characteristics of the virus. That is what any person would want and do, if it was up to him or her.

But it wasn't. It was Umbrella's. Umbrella, the world's most reliable pharmaceutical company, was probably the best choice for this. So why did this feel like something Cher should be afraid of, something that is a threat to humanity? Why did everything in her scream 'run?'

The Progenitor virus.

Projects concerning the Mother Virus:

1.) T-virus (Dr. James Marcus)

2.) Progenitor Virus Type-A and Type-B strain (Albert Wesker and William Birkin)

3.) G-virus (William Birkin)

4.) -r-e-t - (smudged out)

_What does this all mean?_

* * *

Every lock in the underground laboratory was either open or destroyed. So it wasn't long 'til she found the Queen of Hearts' garden

Everything was covered in red. They weren't white roses painted red. It wasn't even paint.

It was **blood.**

The whole room screamed bloodshed and it seems to want more. The crimson was so thick; half of the carcasses weren't noticeable, at first. They were armed, soldiers, wielding M-16's. _I guess they're not terrorists._ The room was filled with filing cabinets, folders, papers that used to be grey and pale, now covered in ruby liquid. Only a few whites were peaking here and there, spots that were spared, missed, and protected.

_What were armed human carcasses doing here?_

* * *

The next room was somehow different from the others, holding something within. Cher could hear them beg for release, pleading for the world to let humanity know what sort of monsters lay in the dark. To make the game more interesting, fate gave her a key. A key that will help her see through all the lies, all the facades, all the dark secrets in the world.

And there was secret number one, inside the open safe; white dry documents.

Unarmed. Unlocked. Free...

Countless projects, millions of lives, and nameless faces had been involved in a half century old secret. Excitement wasn't running in her veins anymore, it had already run cold when she stepped into this place. Things weren't interesting anymore, they were getting scary. This wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare. She wants to wake up, so bad. Too bad. **No one ever really could.**

Not when you already know the plot of the game.

For this was a game played to the very end. A bitter one. Where one loses and one gains.

_You chose to play this game, Cher. Either you win and become the world's savior, or you die and be a nameless face added to the list of murdered people._

This conspiracy wouldn't have lasted long if Umbrella wasn't careful at all, if Umbrella doesn't cheat.

_So, **fight**? Or_ **flight**

* * *

A game against Umbrella? Against their secrets?

_How thrilling. How_ **_deadly_.**

Was it a cause worth dying for?

* * *

Barely a few pages and she already had enough. She refused to read any further and dropped them on the floor. She couldn't handle this. Hysterical doesn't even describe what she was feeling inside at the moment.

She saw countless names, who would miss them? They were unimportant. She saw the power of the virus from the results, and it was a power and cure to kill for. She could only imagine the wealth of the people who worked for them, who played the game by Umbrella's side. Who would want to disagree?

She looked at the papers. White. Pure. Hope. Something Cher'd never thought would see in an Umbrella facility after today.

Someone has to stop the virus and it's creators, someone has to mourn and avenge those deaths. Besides, she was never the one for guilt trips. So despite the odds, despite all the circumstances, despite **_everything..._**

She grabbed the papers and continued reading.

_I choose_ 'fight.'

* * *

AN: Please read and review! Tell me what you think


	2. Blood and Bodies

**AN: I'm very sad because there was not a single review. How will I know if it's good or not? Or if I should rewrite this thing again? But then, that was just the first chapter. Let's wait and see. But less reviews might mean later updates.**

* * *

/\\\\

With closed eyes, Cher could feel the cold bathroom tiles, the warm steam from her recent shower, hair still damp, and white noise from the water she left running. Sleep must've caught up after her quick bath. And when she opened her eyes surprise scared and confused didn't even begin to describe what she felt.

There was no warm steam, just _humid air_.

There was no water in her hair, just _sweat_.

There was no tap or shower left running, just the _computer_.

There was no bathroom; this wasn't even her house, just a little girl who fell asleep in an underground lab.

So much for wishful thinking it was all a nightmare.

* * *

She was back at the room containing the main computer and the safe on the other side. It took a while before she was able to get a firm grip on what was happening. Looking around, she saw the scattered papers and decided to take some of it. Solid evidence.

Cher remembered bringing the papers with her to another room with less red and more white. She'd rather bear with the sterile smell of hospitals she hated than the scent of death. She didn't leave the door open or ajar but she was certain she left that room quiet.

So why were there noises?

Scratching. Moaning. Shuffling. How many were there? How were they _alive? _Instinct was telling her to run. Intuition was telling her she something else inside. That something lies in there more than just moaning and danger.

_Who to listen to?_

She walked closer to it. _Footsteps_. She gripped the knob, her clasp tightening. _Metal_. It was cold. As cold as the goose bumps she felt. She released her breath, gulping what little courage she could find floating about. _Breathe_. It didn't work.

She opened the door, slowly. _Creak. _All the scratching disappeared. All the moaning stopped. She tensed, seeing the carcasses standing, waiting, and watching her with their white flimsy eyes.

Hungry.

But they weren't. The red was still there and the bodies... the same as when she left the room, lying on the floor. No hungry standing, walking, roaming, corpses screaming and scratching at the door. _Stop **scaring **yourself._

Relief spread throughout her body. After assurance settled in the pit of her stomach, she scanned the area.

Red, red...body...shiny...blo-

_SHINY! _Amidst the carnage of blood and bodies, there was something shiny hanging on the wall. Intuition gloated at Instinct. Instinct dared Intuition to walk the ten meter distance pass all the corpses, get the shiny thing, and make it back without slipping on the crimson floor. Claire would more likely have a fit for having dirty bloody clothes than putting her life in danger. After all, it wasn't Cher who has to wash the clothes.

She paused, not knowing who to be scared of more. Claire or the corpses? After a moment's thought, corpses seemed to be winning. But then, Claire can be maternal then bitchy in a second. _Definitely Claire. _Intuition just sighed. _Then don't stick or touch the walls._

_Note to Cher: Talking to one's self is never a healthy sign._

She opened the door, wider. _No movement._

She took a step forward. _Silent._

She held her breath. _Stinky and smelly._

She darted forward quick as a bee, grabbed the first thing she touched, and stopped. They could be behind her, moving while they knew she wasn't looking, while she was vulnerable. _TURN AROUND! _She quickly turned and pressed her back against the wall before shutting her eyes.

_Oops. _She could feel the sticky substance on her back. She was wearing a pink cotton shirt. Unfortunately she wasn't a fan of non-absorbent clothes.

Silence. _Why the hell am I doing this again?_

She opened her eyes.

The room was as it was. No change.

The door seemed to be farther, as she started walking a quick pace. Eyes wide and not blinking, she was afraid the door would close and the light would disappear if her eyes did. Her nerves were wra -

Cher tripped. Cher looked up. Cher saw a bloodied face glaring at her. Cher saw a crimson hand above her head. A few ruby drops fell on her face.

She screamed. She ran out of the room and locked the door.

...Nothing moved.

* * *

_NEVER AGAIN! I AM NEVER COMING BACK HERE, EVER!_

Her pants echoed throughout the hallway, resting her trembling body against the wall, across the room she ran out of. Her eyes barely blinked.

It might suddenly slam open. It might swallow her whole when she's not looking.

There's a virus used for reanimation of dead corpses. The virus was being studied in here. Safety measures have been created in here to prevent a leak. And if there wasn't any alarm when she went in any of the rooms...

No alarm, no leak.

No leak, no zombies.

No zombies, no danger. There was no danger.

A trembling hand touched her face. _No blood._

Instinct was laughing at her while Intuition was just shaking her head, disappointed._ Stupid Chicken!_

She took a closer look at the object in her hands, clutching the item harder. Somehow, it being untainted provided her warmth. Hope. A charm. Even if it was cold metal. An intricately crafted key chain.

Cher took a deep breath. The trembling stopped. _That's it, a knife is something I'll be needing for the rest of my life. Maybe a permit for the gun, too._

* * *

_"Where the hell have you been all day? Is that blood on your back? Look at me when I'm talking to you! Answer me, Cher!"_

_Claire was mad and shouting._ _Cher flinched._

That was the welcome waiting for Cher if she doesn't fix the stain on her back and come home soon.

She had enough for today. It was finally time to wake up.

She stood up and started walking up the stairs.

* * *

She took the last step out of the passage.

Closing the doors would mean never coming back here again.

_But pe__ople are scared of the unknown, scared of what could hurt or kill them. Cher wasn't an exception._

Being human, she decided to close them, hiding them behind the vines and moss.

Even if she already knew what was hiding in the dark, she just doesn't want them following her back home.

/\\\\\

"Maybe it is worth investigating the unknown, if only because the very feeling of not knowing is a painful one." - Krzysztof Kieslowski

* * *

**AN: Thus the story unfolds bit by bit ^_^ I can't tell if you guys like it. So, I'll just pretend you do. If you want to contradict it, well then, please do tell me.**


	3. Where's My Safe Haven?

**AN: HELLO, EVERYONE! ^_^ I changed my way of writing because this sounds kinda better to me. **

**Second Person View - Cher**

**Third Person View - Claire**

* * *

"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." - Maya Angelou

You have your blue eyes closed, hands pressed together for warmth and prayer. _One more time._ The soft cushion of your bed was soft but not entirely smooth, just like how you prefer, The floral lotion you use every after bath was soothing, the orange glowing light from your window probably depicts a lovely scene of the oncoming sunset. Sleep must've caught up to you and now you are about to open your eyes. The reality you found yourself in when you opened them wasn't as hard to accept as you expected it to be.

There was no soft bed under you, just the green mossy ground.

There was no lotion on your body, just sweat and blood on her back.

There was no window on the wall, just a large irregular hole on the wall.

This wasn't your bedroom with its plum walls and scattered books; this wasn't even your house. You were someone who fell asleep in an abandoned church, trying to hold on to things that are meant to be let go of.

You know it was just wishful thinking, but you couldn't help it. You'd rather be naïve than do nothing and let things be. At least there's a cardigan in your bag for consolation.

You realize you need to get use with lies and façade, because that was your reality now, that was what lies beyond the doors you were about to exit. Full of false pretense and secrets.

* * *

It was a lovely sight you grew up with, dreamt of, and always loved.

The sun's setting and rising would always send a kaleidoscope of colors through the different hues of the window, somewhat like a unique rainbow. You can't help but anticipate each show of it.

The dance of the grass and flowers along with the breeze would always sweep and spread cool air all over the place. You expected to see such sceneries like this only in paradises. The chance to gaze at a garden like this that comes with every day was something you would always revel in when staying here.

To complete the picture, a majestic and sturdy sycamore stands in the northwest of the cathedral. It was your inspiration, your reason for living.

Peaceful. Serene. Pure. It was your safe haven, where reality couldn't hurt you. _Was. _Things couldn't have been more different, more wrong at the moment. Seeing your hopes crash and burn wasn't the most painful thing, but definitely not the most pleasant. It wasn't the first time you lost a home, anyways.

Defiled. Tainted. Violated. No word to describe what this place has become enters your mind .

They used everything you held dear, your rainbow, your garden, your sycamore, your home, for greed, money, power. Aiming to be psychiatrist, Umbrella used to be everything you idolized. Guess you'll have just to settle with journalism, where you get paid for taking responsibility of what you say.

You hate them now more than ever, for taking the small amount of normalcy your life has left. Paranoia was something you've felt ever since the accident, but it was more prominent now that you know what kind of monsters were in the dark, that they are unpredictable, ruthless and scary, and that horrifying creatures aren't the worse kind of monsters there are. Sometimes they were the same as you; humans.

The sun may already be setting and the day was about to end, but there is a battle about to begin.

You slowly stood, hesitating to leave this place. With the rabbit hole now closed, you suddenly remember the first time you found this place. It wouldn't hurt if your interlude and your sanctuary lasted a little longer.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been all day?" You've always heard this kind of this tone with Claire, angry and worried, but this was the first time it was directed to you. Probably because this was also the first time you break the rules. Honestly, you understand why your sister was like this. It was already hard looking out for one Redfield, all the more when another was included.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." You let the lie roll smoothly and kept the ball going with a sheepish smile. "I went to this new cafe Jessy was talking about. Nothing new or out of the ordinary happened." Somehow you felt your weighing cardigan and pocket begged to differ.

"Are you sure?" All of a sudden you're mother's voiced replaced your sister's. You always believed Claire inherited her maternal instincts. Quite frankly, it only meant that you'll be constantly living with your human lie detector sister.

You're cunning skills and creativity was so good, you were a natural liar. Provided the hasn't been found already. "Fine. Don't believe me. After all, I already told you nothing new happened. It's not my loss." Reading psychology books from your best friend's shelf taught you a thing or two on reverse psychology. You might be using reverse psychology on Claire, but you were dead sure it was _your__ loss_ and not Claire's.

Your eyes met her gaze and for the first time tonight, you start remembering all the secrets you have to keep. Doubting if you could ever keep things to yourself is not a good way to fight a war. You hesitate at the bottom of the stairs.

A hard look was painted across her face. For a moment, you saw something else in her eyes, beyond the doubt, beyond the vibrant blue shade. It was something every Redfield would always see in their mother's eyes. Before you could say anything else, her blue eyes have already softened, and that 'something else' had retreated back to someplace you couldn't see, locked with a gentile smile on her lips.

"Just don't do it again. At least text or call me."

You didn't waste anymore time wondering. Returning the smile, you started climbing the stairs.

Seeing Claire like that made you want to spill everything, starting when you were five and you had your first lie because Chris was so horrible at cooking but didn't want to hurt his feelings. You've never made a lie that bad before.

* * *

Cher just couldn't believe her luck.

Claire just couldn't believe she lied to her sister and feigned ignorance.

She wanted to believe her younger sister stayed in a new cafe than in her favorite place.

She wanted to believe that it was just wet paint on her back staining her cardigan.

She wanted to believe nothing new or out of the ordinary happened, as Cher had said.

Claire wanted so much to believe that she didn't notice, didn't see all of those things.

But she was a person you could never fool or lie to. She could recall every detail and every word that points out she lied. Cher walked a different road this morning. Claire could practically smell the rusty mineral scent that screamed blood.

She could see the haunting eyes Cher had when she arrived home or when she held her ground. Like they were suppressing the demons outside. Cher wanted to know she was protected inside their home, the place where she knew nothing could go wrong.

And so, Claire played along. Anything to make those spooked and troubled eyes that didn't belong to a sixteen year-old disappear.

* * *

Claire, who had a hard time sleeping, decided to study instead. What more can be more distracting than a study night?

Probably the hard pounding against her door.

She slowly crept towards the door and, after counting to three, she opened the door.

Something came out of the darkness.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW! ^_^**


End file.
